Serial Killer
by camelliastar
Summary: Possible characters' deaths. I'm not willing to tell you whose gonna die. It's a surprise Just see! :D


**A/N: I'm actually going to send this piece to some magazine in my country. But OF COURSE I cannot say this is a Soul Eater fanfiction, right? Soooo I changed the characters' names. I didn't have time to type it out, so I just assemble that pieces in my brain and at the end it turns out that I'm TOO LAZY to send it. Well then, enjoy. I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Serial Killer**

_I am a serial killer, a shadow assassin with unidentified identity. I assassinate a suggested person by anyone who sends me a paper plane with a camellia flower tucked between it near the forest. I'll assassinate anyone you write there._

I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a 16 years old teenager with an occupation of a killer. With the skills that were taught to me when I was young, I'm capable of assassinating people easily. I trained secretly from the roof of a dojo long time ago. The dojo was owned by a skilled ninja from Star clan, if I'm not wrong, he was White*Star. He had a son, called Black*Star. I like him. Most like love him. Because I've been keeping an eye to him since I firstly came to the dojo. He's really boastful and kinda cute. Until now, I lastly remembered that he goes to Shinbusen and has a side occupation of a hunter.

At morning until afternoon, I become your normal 16 teenage girl. I wander around the market and sell flowers. But at night, I'll check any paper plane and go straight for the person. Like this day, I see another paper plane. I unfold the paper plane, and slips the camellia blossom behind my ear. It's written scribbly,

_Wes Evans._

I fold the paper plane again and go to my hut and throw the paper to a huge pile of paper planes. I change to my ninja attire, consist of pale yellow dress, waistbands, scarf, thighs, and a pair of boots. I tuck my ponytail and take a full set of weapon. I leap from tree to tree. It's around midnight as I jump from roof to roof, silently, my hearing start to search for voices of Wes. Wes often appears in TV, so I know pretty well his voice. I track it and it comes from Evans Mansion.

Wes is at the bathroom. It sounds pretty rude to interrupt someone's bath. So, I stay on the roof until he gets out. I confirm once again that this is Wes, and I silently get down from the roof. Securing his neck, and stabs his stomach using my ninjato. I take off the camellia from behind my ear and place it on top of Wes's death body, another request done. This is my life, I assassinate by people' request.

One day, I get back from the store and checks for another paper plane. I see one, and I pick it up. I take the camellia and tuck it behind my ear. I unfold the paper plane and see the message. I see a horrifying sight on the paper.

_Black*Star_

I drop the blood-written writing. I cup my mouth with both of my hands. Why is this happening? I've never expected this. To kill Black*Star. To kill the person I love. How is it possible? But I've taken this path. I'm going to fulfill this person's request. I wipe my tears, and bravely changes to my ninja attire.

I trace for Black*Star's voice. I still remember that familiar, boastful, and loud voice. I easily know his voice, because it is really loud and it hasn't changed at all. I chuckled and suck back my tears. I want to see his face again. I'm going to, but in a moment, he's going to be dead, in my hands. I wipe off my tears and continue leaping to the dojo, it's where Black*Star is. I finally arrive to the dusty dojo ground. It was once really lively, but now it's deserted. I silently climb to the roof of the dojo. I sob. Yes, I sob at the sight of Black*Star's gaze to the old dojo equipments. I can't believe that he can be quiet. I know he notices me, he prepares his fist. I seek for an opening. I leap down and as tears flow down my cheek. I kiss his cheek, leaving him dumbstruck. I raise my ninjato.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper as I stab my blade through his left chest.

...

I killed the person I love

**A/N: Pretty much like that. It's kinda sad, and I'm sorry for making Black*Star die. Sorry. Please review. I cannot get this idea out of my head since past 3 days. I NEED to type it. So, here's another crappy crap.**


End file.
